broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Aniju Aura/Things to Remember
This blog is for me to help me to remember what I need to do. It is my To Do List. Most Important Finish forms for Dante and Aniju. The Outcasts (originally wanted to name Unnamed and Untamed this) Peanut Butter - Gutarist Spritz - Bass Chase - Keyboard Dread Locks - Drummer Things to Draw Draw that one unnamed purple Earth Pony Draw Bumble Bee Draw Havok and all of his creations. Characters Listing the unnamed characters. Most are background or secondary characters. Pink Unicorn, uses magic to make wings, has a yellow mane and pink coat, villian of Rith's past, think of name Zebra cult-leader of Crosis, think of name Skipsalou's mother, A Changeling, think of name Three Headed Dragon - son of previous three headed dragon Sos Zeymah Kul (Blood Brothers Sons) Design friends' OCs Olivia and Aaron as ponies Mustang Bros Mustang Bros - Based off of a dream featuring a school student that could transform into a superhero horse. Mich, an average school student from "Earph," is the local hero of his town. He lives in a dormroom with his friends Ondre, Nathan, Leo, Geo and Ike, and older brother Rafael. A strange shape-shifting odd man name Havok comes to town to reek havoc. At some point the boys discover their Elements of Harmony and travel to Equestria. Finish Alicorn Forms. Come Up with Cutie Marks for Everyone. Mich - Pony doodle Rafael - Mustang Emblem Leo - Something relating ot music, not Musical Notes Nathan - Hardstyle Heart Ondre - Golden Heart surrounded by Black Wings Ike - Three Happy Faces Geo - Piranah Plant Donatello - No idea, think of something Nicole - Skull with bat wings on fire Villians Havok - Shapeshifter, turns into a Draconequus in Estrestia (Represents Insanity) Sorro - summons giant skeleton warriors (Represents Sorrow) Black Widow - Changeling Queen of the Arachnophobia Hive (Represents Fear) Pony Boys Kandi and Melodi - Magic (Epic Ares) Scotty "Shado" - (Give Element) (Shadow whatever the rest of his name was) Shotel- Loyalty (Name Male) (Sabregust) Timeless - make a character to represent (TimelessPeople) Flutternutter - Give Element (Flutterbutter) (Think of new name) Jeth - Give Element (Wikilover22) Magic Kindness Honesty Laughter '''Loyalty '''Generosity '''Love '''Other characters Asteal Crimsonrose - Older brother of Kitty (Astralfleur) Carlos Chalcedony - A friend (Cattleya12) Kitty Crimsonrose - younger sister of Asteal Villians White Lies - "I am your truths that you deny." (Represents Lies and Truths) DreamSeft (Character Creator I used) Gallery for Mustang Bros for characters who lack pages. Alicorn Kandi.png|Kandi Shotel Pony.png|Shotel Swithblade Shado Pony.png|Shado (Looks like Jasper's offspring) :P Carlos Pony.png|Carlos Lady Fillies Come up with better name later. Female version of Mustang Bros. Astral - Laughter (Represents Astralfleur) Catty - (Represents CattyTheOrchid16) Tekla - (Represents Trinitysparkle1) Scoot - Give Element (represents Cutie Scooty) Greatness - (represents Greatness The NightWing) Magic Kindness Honesty Laughter Loyalty Generosity Love Katana Swiftblade - Female Sabre (moving her to this story as a minor character) Mel - Female Epic (moving her to this story as a minor character) Shadia - Female Shado (moving her to this story as a minor character) Katana Pony.png|Katana Elements of Some of the characters prosess an elemet of differen power, more than one element can be associated with a character. An element can be lost is the character overcomes their negitive emotions one of or surcomes to them. Elements of Misery (These elements are negitive emotions, they are the opposite of the Elements of Bliss) Element of Hate - Rith Element of Fear - Crosis Element of Sorrow - Camellia Element of Anger - Unknown Element of Anxiety - Lovaas Element of Apathy - Unknown Elements of Bliss (These elements are positive emotions, they are the opposite of the Elements of Misery) Element of Love - Rith Element of Wisedom - Crosis Element of Forgiveness - Skipsalou Element of Joy - Trance Element of Imagination - What Element of Curiosity - Tumble Step Changelings prossess their own Elements but are of the seven deadly sins. Thoughts on Things Thinking concerning Equestria Girls. Here is a thought if Equestria Girls were made into a TV series. First off they would have to branch away from My Little Ponies. The human Twilight Sparkle can finally go to Canterlot High and befriend the other girls. The show can revolve around teaching Sunset Shimmer how to make friends and revert her from being evil. The episode can show the actions of Twilight compared to the actions of Sunset, like if a person in a situation did things the right way and the wrong way and then show the outcome. The show can also be more for older children, showing life in a school, the characters going to class, expressing their thoughts on their class subjects and possibly even introduce relationships. A few episode can be show for the mane six's interestes int he movie, such as an episode about helping out at the animal shelther, or Rainbow Dash's team plays against a rival school. Cadance can be the President of the Student Body. Shining Armor can be the Captain of the Hall Monitors. Discord can be that crazy subsitute teacher :3 Trixie can be friends with Sunsent Shimmer Now I think the Cutie Mark Crusaders shouldn't be apart of the High School. They are too young. However some schools that are close togather (in the same District) may hold events students from another school to attend. (My middle school was next to an elementry school and sometimes the younger kids from that school visited ours in events. A lot of younger siblings of my friends went to that school) So I was thinking it can be something like that. Glida can be from another school and possibly be on the rival team playing against Rainbow Dash. (I was gonna have her be a foreign exchange student but Heavymetalbronie pointed out to me that she had an American accent. Well I didn't know she had an accent, probably because I am American I didn't hear it.) Interesting Facts Here are some fact about Ivory reguarding the Characters and things not on the Ivory page. Aniju and Dante As everyone knows, Aniju and Dante are boyfriend and girlfriend but they didn't start off that way. Although I always ment to make them be a couple, it actually took me a long time to make this happen. Aniju met Dante and they knew each other for several years, in the story, like aroun maybe 3 years. At first Aniju liked Dante but after awhile, he didn't make a move, so she assumed he didn't like her. This was the same for Dante, as he assumed she had no feelings for me. Despite this, they stayed friends and even though Aniju had other love interested, Dante stayed as a loyal friend and even once tried to make it work out for Aniju when she was attempting to court another love interest. The two could not express their feelings for each other through words. And I would never find a way to actually hook them up. Then I realized that they could not use words. Instead a situation would be the only way to actually make them a couple and have it feel right. Still working out the details but how they got together was after the events of dealing with the Masters and just before or maybe even when the DeathTones are introduced. Aniju and Dante ended up just holding hands and just knowing, without having to say so, that they have feelings for each other. Actually for several weeks the two were a couple without ever comfirming it from the other by asking. Now some happy things that just worked out for occures all the time with these two. Aniju was originally a wolf, and daughter of Kiba from Wolf's Rain. However she changed to a new spices called an Aura and her father because my original character Kyros. She kept her wolf origins in the form of having that be her ascosiated animal and her monster and demon forms were wolf like. Aniju has also kept some wolf nature, like being very loyal and being very pack orianted. Dante's ascosiated animal is a saber-tooth, and he is very feline like. His jacket was imspired by a jacket a character was wearing in Fruist Basket, a very popular manga. After learning about a cat breed called a somali, I realized if Dante was a cat he would be this cat. They come in a red coat with a fluffy white chest. Dante has alwasy had Demonclaw, a demonic cat beast inside of him. I never came up with a reason why Demonclaw is attached to Dante, he just is. After becoming a Warriors fan, was when I came up with the name Demonclaw and the cat beast got more define. He eventually joined Crimson Team, well was forced into it. Crimson Team are one fo the rivals to Ivory Team. Now that I explained the history a bit, here how it related to the MLP world. If any of you have noticed my hand draw pictures of Aniju and Dante are very different from the MLP style. Aniju has a longer muzzle, like a wolf, while Dante's muzzle is shorter and more squared, like a cat or saber tooth. Dante also still have his white mane and he is fluffier than Aniju, like a somali. Both Aniju and Dante have sharp teeth, not flat pony teeth. Dante's fangs are slightly longer and his tail is fluffier like a cat's. Dante's behavor is more feline like and he can purr but these never came up in any story or a role play, other than Dante rubbing against something like Lightning or so. He also likes catnip. Both Aniju and Dante and as well the rest of Ivory actually groom each other. This is more related to my love for meerkats and how the mob will groom each other to re-enforce family bonds. Now the only reason why Aniju is the unicorn and Dante is the Pegasus is because putting ahorn on Dante's head would have ruin his hair. And his hair is EVERYTHING TO ME!!!! DX I like Pegasuses more and originally Aniju was going to have wing, but when this problem with Dante's hair come to my attention, I switched the wings to Dante and Aniju became a unicorn. She uses magic more than Dante anyways and the horn doesn't ruin her hair. Aniju would have had bat wings, but Demonclaw has feathered wings, so it made sense to make Dante the pegasus and give him feathered wings. Plus now I get to have a sexy Pegasus Dude. X3 Another thing that has never come up is that Dante has a scar on his right flank. I guess his fur would cover it so it wouldn't be noticable. The Rest of Ivory Jasper, Treva, Sid Vicious and Slasho make up the rest of my mane cast along with Davey. It just so happens I have six main ponies, well characters. Something that just happened that I did not intend was everyone's animal being either feline or canine. Aniju(wolf), Jasper(hyena) and Sid(jackal?) are all canine like, granted Hyenas are not canines, but close enough. Dante(Cat/Sabertooth), Slasho(Sabertooth) and Treva(cat) are all felines. Davey is a beagle but in MLP universe he is just a pegasus. When Cuttroat came along, he kind of ruin this, becuase he is more ascociated with a goat, a demonic goat. Ernesto acts as the doctor and parent of Ivory when he is with them. He is hopelessly gay for Dante. Wishing Star is probably the daughter of Jasper and Cutthroat, or something. I never really decided what her origins are. The DeathTones Only real interesting thing to state here is that Dante is Snotbubble's father. Ernesto used to be apart of this group but left and joined Ivory. Category:Blog posts